A Dragon's Realization
by Scythe Zero
Summary: An introspective Wu-chan fic. Angsty, mention of 1x2 and 3x4


Disclaimer: I don't own anything - except my fragile mind, which isn't really  
working. So I also don't know what to say. (I've read enough of these that  
you'd think I'd know how to write one, wouldn't you?)  
  
Author's Notes: I just wrote a Physics exam, my mind is completely gone  
byebye. *waves happyily at the little pictures of Newton explaining his  
laws going by*  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai, and just plain weird.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chang Wufei clutched his pillow and threw it at the wall in disgust.  
  
//What was I _thinking_ spending my vacation here?!?!?!//  
  
Here was an inconspicuious, though spacious, house which technically  
belonged to Duo Maxwell. The five former Gundam pilots had arranged   
their vacations so they could spend time together as a group.  
  
A group. Right. Wufei had been glad enough to get away from the Preventers  
for a while, and that onna of a doctor. Now, he was beginning to doubt his  
pressence of mind when he had made the decision to come to this little   
'reunion'.  
  
As yet another noise came through the paper-thin walls, Wufei was sorely   
tempted to leave and never come back. The Chinese pilot shook his head slightly,  
despite the injustice of this situation it was just as well to stay. However a  
walk might be a good idea right now.  
  
Grabbing a tissue on the way, he stormed out of the house into the cold  
Canadian winter.  
  
//Why does Maxwell have a house here anyway? I thought that baka was   
Americian?//  
  
It was a dumb question which he knew the answer to. Yuy didn't want  
to live in the United States and Maxwell hadn't dealt too well with Japanese  
schooling. And none of the pilots had really wanted to leave Earth perminantly.  
So for reasons unknown (although Yuy had mentioned something about a Canadian  
friend of theirs) they had chosen here as a compromise.  
  
//The Perfect Soldier and the God of Death, an unlikely couple. They do seem  
to suit each other though.//  
  
Wufei hadn't been surprised when Quatre and Trowa had announced that they were  
"together." That was obvious to anyone who could see and many who couldn't.  
Those two spent more time staring into each others eyes than could possibly be  
healthy. (OOC: how does that work, you can't see more than one of Trowa's  
eyes at a time!! Well, maybe if you're Quatre's height.... IC:)  
  
Well that and.....the Chinese pilot shivered at the memory of the noises  
coming through the wall earlier.  
  
What was surprising was that Yuy and Maxwell were just as bad. Just that   
morning Maxwell had somehow managed to get peanutbutter onto his nose. While  
this was common behaviour for the braided baka, Yuy's response was not at all  
what was expected. He had kissed it right off Maxwell's nose!!!  
  
//Times have changed. Yuy has changed, everyone has. Everyone except me.//  
  
Finding himself walking through a local park Wufei let his thoughts wander  
even further.  
  
Indeed, Wufei and the world around him hadn't changed very much at all. He  
was still looking for a way to bring Justice to the world. It seemed an  
ill fated venture, humanity was doomed to always be near or in the clutches  
of evil.  
  
//If someone does not stand up for the good of all, how can we ever have justice?//  
  
For the good of all, but how could one beat back the darkness without a light? Nataku  
was gone now, really, truely gone in all but memory. The person which it had  
represented had ceased to guide Wufei after he destroyed his beloved Gundam. At  
the time Wufei had thought that he had found what he was looking for. And when Sally  
Po offered work as a preventer, things seemed to fall neatly into place. He could   
prove his honor, as well as pay tribute to Merian's memory, as a preventor.   
As for Sally herself, anyting was a possibility, maybe with her help he could  
shed the guise of a loner.  
  
//I was foolish. She's a friend, nothing more. Just like the rest. They have each  
other, but I......//  
  
  
  
  
  
He stopped walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was no one around, no sign of a living being aside from himself. The snow remained  
untouched before him, and behind was a single set of tracks, his own. A chill  
seemed to permiate his entire being. Alone. Completely, utterly alone.  
  
"Weak onna," he murmured, hissing in disgust at himself. It was too late. Chang Wufei,  
the honorable, strong, pridefull Little Dragon was down on his knees in the snow.  
As he stared into oblivion, the word echoed in his mind,  
  
  
//Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone.....///  
  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
Scythe Zero: Woah. That didn't turn out the way I expected. This might actually have potential  
if people decide they like it. Well, review and tell me!!! 


End file.
